Isang Inui Juice Ka Lang
by Kemiii
Summary: Lahat ng tao ay may tinatagong sikreto. Pero hindi nyo aakalaing ito ang sa isang Tezuka Kunimitsu.


**Mensahe mula sa may-akda:** Ipagpaumanhin nyo ang bigla kong pag-sulat ng isang storya sa wikang Filipino, mga mangbabasa. Nais ko kasing ipaabot ang aking taos pusong pagmamahal sa _Tenisu no Ohjisama / Prince of Tennis / Prinsipe ng Tenis _(yaha. Ano daw?) sa pamamagitan ng aking sariling wika. Isa pa, matagal ko nang pangarap ang makapagsulat ng ganitong uri ng storya. Wala lang, trip lang. Unang beses ko itong gagawin, kaya, paumanhin. :) _One-shot _lang naman, kaya't hindi dapat mabahala ang inyong mga kalooban. :P Bago ako magsimula ay nais kong taos pusong magpasalamat sa _Doppelganger _ni _xMeme _at sa _Alamat ng Payless _ni _syaoran no hime._ Sila'y nagsilbing inspirasyon.

**PAALALA!! ** _**TAGLISH!**_ Ang mga sumusunod ay **pawang pang-katuwaan lamang**. Hindi ko lang alam kung matutuwa kayo (dahil nga pangkatuwaan lang to, ang kulit ko no?) o maiinis sa mga mababasa nyo (feeling ko nga rin walang sense sya all throughout.). But anyway, kung alam nyong maiinis kayo, it's better not to start it at all. At, yung mga naka-_ganito _pala, flashback yun. :)

At para sa mga taong mababababaw ang kaligayahan (kagaya ko), para sa inyo 'to. :)

* * *

• • • •

* * *

"Sige, dismissed!" sigaw ni Tezuka, at pagkatapos 'non ay agad syang lumabas sa tennis courts. And as expected, walang maaaninag ni katiting na pagbabago sa mukha nya. Stern and cool, sabi nga nila.

"Wow. Si Tezuka talaga, kahit kailan." bulong ni Eiji sa kanyang kanan, habang umaalis sa pila. "Oi, Fujiko, sabihin mo nga, kailan kaya magbabago yan si Tezuka no? Parati na lang mahaba ang mukha, na kala mo pasan lahat ng problema sa mundo. Nako, iniisip ko nga, magkaka-asawa kaya yan? Palagay ko—"

"Oi, Eiji," saway ni Oishi. "Tantanan mo na nga si Tezuka. Hindi ka naman nya inaano diba?"

"Kahit naaa…" pumadyak na parang pusang di mapaanak si Eiji. "Ni minsan ba, hindi nyo naisip kung ano ang itsura ni Tezuka kapag nakangiti? Or di naman kaya pag natatakot? Pag bothered?" Ang imahe ni Tezuka na nakangiti, natatakot at naba-bother ay animo'y mga ulap na biglang lumitaw sa ibabaw ng ulo ni Eiji. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Oishi, at bigla siyang pinagpawisan (kahit kapupunas lang nya).

Pero as usual, all smiles pa din ang tinaguriang 'genius' ng Seigaku, si Syuusuke Fuji.

"Ha ha." Isang sarcastic na may halong malisya - este curiosity pala - na tawa naman ang sagot ni Oishi. "Napaka-impossible naman nyang sinasabi mo, Eiji. Sa dami nang taon na magkasama kami nyang si Tezuka, ni minsan—"

"Kaya nga…" Naiiritang sabi ni Eiji. "Di ka ba nacu-curious?"

Biglang tinubuan ng gamais na pawis si Oishi sa noo. "A-Ah, alam mo kasi Eiji, hindi naman lahat ng—"

Pumungay-pungay ang mga mata ng long-time double's partner ni Oishi, na animo'y may sini-seduce na ewan. "Diba Fuji? Diba?"

"Actually, may point si Eiji, Oishi." Sabat ni Inui, habang papasok sya sa tennis courts galing nang kanilang locker room. "…at para gawin yun, kailangan natin ng isang distraction."

"Distraction?" tanong ni Eiji. "Anong ibig mong sabihin, Inui?"

Biglang hinila sa kwelyo papasok ng tennis courts ni Inui ang ating bida—este, si Satoshi Horio pala.

"Si Horio?" Ang nagtatakang tanong ni Eiji. "At ano naman ang magagawa nya aber?"

"Siya…" sagot ni Inui, with matching kinang pa ng kanyang glasses. "…ang magiging susi sa diskusyong ito!" Bigla namang nagmukhang-star ang mata ni Horio sa narinig, na parang bang nanalo sya sa lotto.

"HUH?" kumurap-kurap si Eiji, at pilit inintindi ang sinabi ng kanyang teammate. "Oi Inui, naka-drugs ka ba?"

"Syempre, hindi mauunawaan ng mga low-life mammals kagaya mo ang data ko." Sabay galaw sa kanyang salamin.

Di naman nagpatalo sa payabangan etong si Horio. "At syempre, di naman matatawaran ang pagiging hen—"

"Gusto mong malaman kung anong pwedeng iba pang expression ni Tezuka gamit si Horio tama?" ani Fuji, na nakangiti pa rin (as usual) habang inaayos ang kanyang mga gamit.

"Pero pa'no?" Parang may lumabas na imaginary question mark sa ulo ni Eiji.

"Kalokohan yan, senpai-Inui," sabi ni Ryoma, habang nilalagay ang kanyang raketa sa bag. "Wala namang ginawang tama yang si Horio." At di napigilan ng ibang myembro ng 'Freshmen Trio' (si Kachiro at Katsuo) ang tumango na lamang sa narinig.

"Oi, Echizen, hindi ako kagaya mo no!" tanggol ni Horio sa sarili. "Anyway senpai-Eiji, ganito kasi yun, habang nagpapalipas ako ng lunch sa cafeteria, may dalawang babae akong narinig na nag-uusap tungkol kay Captain Tezuka."

Napa-'tsk' si Ryoma sa narinig. "Chismoso ka—"

Pero bago pa matapos ni Ryoma ang sinasabi, agad nang tinakpan ni Eiji ang bibig nito, "Oh?" pagkatapos ay biglang nandilat ang mga mata nya; sa isip-isip ay mukang may pinatutunguhan na ang pinaguusapan nila. "Tapos? Tapos?"

"Di ko masyadong narinig ang pinaguusapan nila," oh boy, at eto na naman po ang dakilang 'know-it-all' ng Seigaku. "pero, may narinig akong 'Tezuka,' 'mukha,' at 'sikreto.'"

"Hah," sabat ni Ryoma. "Ano yan Blue's Clues?"

"Ang galing mo talaga bunsoy! Tama! Blue's Clues!" pero pagkalipas ng ilang saglit, napakamot si Eiji sa ulo nya. "Pero, oo nga no, ano namang konek nun sa pinaguusapan natin?"

"Alam mo Eiji, inaasahan ko nang itatanung nyo yan." Ang mala-Superman na sagot ni Inui. Superman, ibig sabihin 'chest out, stomach in,' sabay hawak pa sa baywang.

"Ay nako, Inui. Linawin mo kasi yang sinasabi mo. Saka wala naman talagang konek yung sinabi ni Horio ah?"

"Actually, ang gusto ko talagang sabihin ay—"

"Ahaaaa!" parang may isang hukbo ng malalaking langgam na pula (ah oo, hantik) na kumagat ng sabay-sabay kay Eiji at bigla syang napasigaw ng malakas. "May naisip na akong plano! At t'yak na maganda pa sa plano mo!"

"Ako din, senpai-Eiji!" sabat ni Momo. "May naisip din akong plano!"

"Aba, at may isip ka pala." Sagot ni Kaidoh na may pagka-sarcastic ang tono.

"Oi, hindi ako maiintindihan ng mga katulad mo, dahil isa kang mababang uri ng reptile." Sabay labas ng dila ni Momo. "Loser ka kasi. Loser." Di nya mapigilang di gayahin ang brat na si Angelina na napapanuod nya sa TV, at syang paborito nya.

"Loser na kung loser." ani Eiji, para na din mapigilan ang pagbabangayan ng dalawa nyang teammate. "Eh ano ba kasi yang plano mo, Momo?"

"Ahh…yung plano ko ba?" hinawakan ni Momo ang kanyang baba na akala mo'y may iniisip na malalim. "Edi ang makinig sa plano mo!"

"Sana naman sa susunod, yung may sense, senpai-Momo." Sabay irap ni Ryoma, at pagkatapos ay humikab sya, halatang bored sa pinag-uusapan.

_Tick. Tock. Tick…Tick_ …

At pagkatapos ng ilang saglit na walang humpay na pag-iisip at pagdidiskusyon, sumuko na din ang kanilang mga utak.

"Waa! Di ko na kaya! Ayoko na, suko na ko!" Sigaw ni Eiji sabay hawak sa ulo nya, at pagkatapos ay naiinis na ginulo ang buhok. "Di ko alam kung pa'no! Si Tezuka naman kasi eh. Tao ba yun?"

"_Ay nako guys, tama na ang away! Dahil kailangang magtagumpay itong 'OPERATION: MAKE TEZUKA CHANGE HIS EXPRESSION'!"_

"_O-Oi Eiji, 'wag kang maingay no! Malay mo andyan pa si Tezuka, lagot tayo." Pag-aalalang sabi ni Oishi._

"_Ang paranoid mo talaga kahit kalian, Oishi." Sagot ni Eiji. "Pero, anyway," kumuha sya ng papel at lapis mula sa kanyang bag, "may naiisip ba kayong paraan kung pano natin maisasagawa ang mga plano?"_

"_Senpai-Eiji," tawag ni Momo. "eh wala pa naman tayong plano diba?"_

"_Ay. Oo nga no?" sagot ni Eiji with a pa-innocent smile. "Ano kaya kung… patawanin natin sya ng jokes? Diba magaling ka dun Taka?" sabay kalabit kay Kawamura._

"_A-Ako? Hindi naman—"_

"_Hindi yun pwede, Eiji." Pinutol ni Inui ang sinasabi ng katabi. "Alam nating lahat na si Dabide ng Rokkaku ang pinaka-korning mag-joke sa buong distrito, at kung maaari, ay sa buong bansa pa. At alam din natin na may immunity si Tezuka pagdating sa mga ganong klase. Kaya, palyado yan."_

"_Che, oo nga no."_

"_Ah! May naisip ako!" sigaw ni Momo habang tinataas at iwinawagayway ang kanyang kanang kamay._

"_Walang maniniwala sa mga kagaya mo, gung-gong." Ang naiiritang sabat ni Kaidoh._

"_Hindi mo ko maiintindihan, mokong." Sagot ni Momo, na biglang kumunot ang noo matapos ang kanyang masayang expression._

"_Mokong pala ah!"_

"_Oo. Reptile! Bibura! Looooser!"_

_Lahat sila, maliban dun sa nag-aaway, ay humawak sa kanilang mga noo, sabay buntong-hininga._

"_Magsitigil na nga kayo." at kahit kating-kati na syang pagpapaluin ang dalawa, mahinahon pa ring sinaway ni Oishi ang mga ito. "Oh, ano na yung planong sinasabi mo, Momo?"_

"_Hanapin natin ang kiliti ni Captain! Siguro naman meron sya nun, diba?"_

"_Momo," sabay buntong-hininga ni Eiji. "hindi normal na tao ang pinag-uusapan natin dito. Si Tezuka, okay? Si Tezuka."_

"_Ay, oo nga."_

"_Hah. Sabi ko nga nga ba walang kwenta yung sasabihin mo eh."_

"_ANOOO??"_

_At ipinaubaya na lang sa kasaysayan ng may-akda ang mga iba pang sumunod dito._

"Sinasabi ko na ngang sasabihin mo yan, Eiji." Isang confident na sagot ang narinig kay Inui, na binuklat ng notebook pagkatapos magsalita. "Umaayon lahat sa aking data."

"Data, data! Puro na lang data! Di naman tayo napapakain nyang data mo! Ni hindi tayo yumayaman!" sigaw ni Eiji.

"Hay, makinig ka muna kasi, Eiji." Mahinahong saway ni Oishi. "Oh, ano ba yun Inui?"

Nakaisip ang Dataman ng Seigaku ng mas magandang plano… sa kanyang palagay. "Isang sikreto. Yun ang makapagpapasira ng expresyon ni Tezuka."

Lahat sila'y naiwang nakabukas ang bibig, maliban kay Ryoma na nanlaki lang ang mata, at kay Fuji na…well, naka-smile pa rin.

"SIKRETO?" sabay-sabay nilang sinabi pagkatapos ng ilang minuto. Paumanhin, late reaction.

. . .

"So hindi na natin kailangan si Horio dyan?" bored na bored na tanong ni Ryoma.

Tumango si Inui. "Uhuh, tama ka."

"T-Teka lang, senpai-Inui," sabi ni Horio habang hawak-hawak ang dulo ng mangas ng suot ni Inui. Nawala na ang pagkakataon nyang maging star! "P-Pa'no naman ang two years of tennis experience ko? Okay sige, pa'no na hatian? Uhm…60-40? Or…50-50? Actually—"

"May naitulong ka naman, salamat."

"Buti nga sa kanya," bulong ni Katchiro sa katabi.

"Uhuh." pagsasang-ayong sagot naman ni Katsuo.

"Yun naman pala eh—mmmfff!!" Tinakpan na si Eiji ang bunganga ni Horio, bago pa ito makapaglabas ng kung anong kayabangan mula sa kanyang bibig. At pagkatapos ay lumingon ito kay Inui. "So, simulan na ang plano?"

"Eto ang gagawin natin…"

* * *

• P • O • T •

* * *

Dumating na nga ang kinabukasan. At dahil sa pag-iisip ng tama at konkretong plano, ay pagod na pagod na pumasok sa tennis practice ang mga regular ng Seigaku (except, of course, si Fuji, na tipong 'Smiling is the best medicine.' ang laging drama).

"Magsimula na kayong lahat, at ayoko ng pabagal-bagal ha!" pagsisimula ni Coach Ryuuzaki.

"Che," bulong ni Eiji, "si Coach talaga oh."

Ngunit syempre, kahit gaano sila kapagod, alam naman ng lahat ng ang motto ni Tezuka sa buhay ay, 'Time is gold.' Kaya't hindi pa man sila nakakatungtong sa loob ng courts eh ang malakas na boses na ng kanilang captain ang kanilang narining. "Thirty laps around the court!" at pagkatapos noo'y sinimulan na rin nito ang pagtakbo.

"Grabe!" reklamong bulong ni Momo habang nagsimula na rin ito. "Ang mamaw talaga ni senpai-Tezuka, kahit kailan." At pagkatapos nun ay humikab, halatang pagod pa rin dahil sa kahapon.

"At syempre, as usual," sabat ni Inui, "ang mahuling makarating sa finish line ay ang makakatikim ng pinakamasarap kong likha, ang Super Duper Mega Todo na 'to ... I repeat, Todo na 'to Inui Juice Remix 9000." At pagkatapos, ay super duper mega kuminang ang kanyang salamin.

"Whoa," lalong kumaripas ng takbo si Eiji, "sinasabi ko na nga bang hindi ko magugustuhan ang maririnig ko eh!"

"Parang ipinainom nya na satin nung sinabi nya yung pangalan!" sabi naman ni Momo, animo'y hinahabol ang kanyang hininga.

"Sa unang pagkakataon, may narinig akong may sense galing sayo." Pagsasang-ayon ni Kaidoh, na 'di naglaon ay sumabay na rin sa pagtakbo ng iba nyang mga kasama.

"Mada mada dane," si Ryoma, wala nang masabi, kaya't napilitan syang sabihin ang kanyang catchphrase kahit wala namang kakonek-konek sa pinag-uusapan.

"Gi-rooo-ni-moooo!!" At sumigaw na nga itong si Kawamura ng mga banyagang salita, na hindi na nila pinilit pang intindihin, habang pinapa-ikot-ikot nya ang kanyang raketa.

"So guys," simula ni Oishi, "sa tingin nyo dapat nating bayaan si Inui sa gagawin nya?"

"Nako, malaki na 'yon." sagot ni Eiji, sabay hawak sa balikat ni Oishi. At pagkatapos ay bigla niyang naalala na may Inui Juice palang nagiintay sa kanila oras na mahuli sya sa laps. "Pero bago yun, tatakbo muna akooooo!"

Natapos na ang thirty laps, and guess what? Tie na naman silang lahat.

"Hindi 'to inaasahan, tie na naman kayong lahat."

"Dapat ba kaming—" -gulp- "matuwa sa sinabi mo?" Tanong ni Oishi.

"Oo naman. Dahil draw ang laban, sayang naman kung hindi nyo matitikman itong Super Duper Mega Todo na 'to ... I repeat, Todo na 'to Inui Juice Remix 9000 hindi 'ba? Isa iyong pribilehiyo." Ang ngiti ni Inui'y abot hanggang sa kanyang mga tenga.

"Inulit na naman nya!" tinakpan ni Eiji ang kanyang bibig ng dalawa nyang kamay. Sa totoo lang, hindi nya nga rin alam kung ang mga tenga nya ba o ang bibig nya ang dapat nyang takpan.

"Ngunit syempre, hindi kasali si Tezuka sa parusang ito."

"Eh??" sabat ni Momo, "Kala ko ba—mpfffh!" at nauna na nga syang nakatikim ng Super Duper Mega Todo na 'to ... I repeat, Todo na 'to Inui Juice Remix 9000.

(Kaunting katahimikan...)

. . .

At hindi naglaon, ay si Fuji na naman ang nasarapan sa nakahihindik at nakamamatay na inuming ito.

"Wow, Inui. Matagal-tagal na rin mula nung huli akong nakatikim ng mga ganito ah. Ano bang ingredients ang nilagay mo dito sa Super Duper Mega Todo na 'to ... I repeat, Todo na 'to Inui Juice Remix 9000?"

At sa hinaba-haba ng sinabi ni Fuji, ang nasabi lang ni Inui ay, "Sikreto syempre."

Samantala, habang patuloy na nakahandusay ang ibang regulars sa sahig ng tennis courts, ay umupo si Tezuka sa tabi ng kanyang water bottle upang sana'y pawiin ang uhaw nya.

Isang masamang sinyales: kuminang ng bonggang-bongga ang salamin ni Inui.

_'Para sa mga sikreto, ang 'Really really REALLY effective Secret detector Inui Juice Excellent 3.0' ang pinakababagay sa lahat!'_

At pagkatapos noon...nangyari na nga ang hindi dapat mangyari. Ngunit syempre, hindi ito mangyayari kung hindi pinahintulutang mangyari ang nangyari.

Sa sobrang hindi mapaliwanag na lasa ng Really really REALLY effective Secret detector Inui Juice Excellent 3.0, ay isang hindi inaasahang bagay ang nahulog mula sa bibig ni Captain Tezuka.

Isang ngipin? Hindi.

Dalawa? Nope.

Ah, sige...pagisipan mo muna. Tatlo? LALONG HINDI.

. . .

Pustiso.

Nabasag ang mga salamin sa _salamin _ni Inui, sa mga nakita nito. Dahil na rin doo'y hindi na nya itutuloy pa ang balak na pag-inom ng Really really REALLY effective Secret detector Inui Juice Excellent 3.0, na dapat sana'y gagawin nya kanina.

"Wala kang nakita." ang nasabi na lamang ng kaawa-awang Captain ng Seigaku, sa pag-aakalang walang sinuman maliban kay Fuji ang nakakita.

Smile. Smile lang ng smile si Fuji. At sa sobrang pag-smile nya eh parang ngang ikaw na ang mangangawit para sa kanya.

'_Tsk. Tezuka, Tezuka, Tezuka, lagi ata akong handa 'no.' _Sabay patay ng kanyang Video CamCorder nang nakangisi. "Kahit kailan, maaasahan talaga ang data." Bulong ni Inui sa sarili.

* * *

• • • •

* * *

Isang kinakabahang smile ang makikita sa may-akda ng walang kakwenta-kwentang istorya na ito.

Sana'y kahit papano'y natanggal ko ang inyong problema sa pagtawa (or, nainis kayo? XD). At sana ay nakapulutan nyo rin ito ng aral. Wag iinom ng Inui Juice kung alam nyong pustiso ang gamit nyo. Trust me, nakakahiya. Ay, sorry. Hindi pala nya alam. :P Pasensya na nga pala kung trying hard ako at pati yung ending (actually lahat nga ng scenes) eh pilit, seryoso kasi akong tao eh (lolwut??). Pero, isa lang ang masasabi ko: di ko alam kung talagang gumagamit nga si Tezuka ng pustiso. :P Haha. Malay nyo naman 'diba?

Anyway, salamat ulit sa pagbabasa, kung may nagbasa man. :)

Pahabol Sulat (ahhh…kala nyo 'di ko alam yang PS sa tagalog ah. LOL.): Maligayang kaarawan (belated -shot-), **Imagination: Unleashed forums**! Dalawang taon na kayo! :) Nawa'y ipagpatuloy nyo pa ang pagfafangirl at ang "pagkakalat ng lagim." HAHA. :))

**Published:** 24 October 2009


End file.
